Mój Maleńki Braciszek
by IdrilTasarti2001
Summary: Miniaturka oczami Rossen - aurorki, która oddałaby życie za swojego małego braciszka.


Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Zdawał się promieniować dumą i radością, a ja wiedziałam, że te uczucia nie były udawane. On naprawdę się tak czuł. Uśmiechnęłam się, patrząc na to, jak delikatnie odbiera od Nessy swojego maleńkiego synka. W moim umyśle w tym momencie znajdowała się jedynie jedna myśl – mój maleńki braciszek dorósł i założył własną rodzinę. Nigdy nie miał przed sobą łatwej ścieżki, ale pokonał wszystkie trudności i wywalczył szczęście i spokój, którego tak bardzo pragnął. _Trudności._ W chwili, gdy pomyślałam o tym słowie świat zawirował.

* * *

_— Chodźcie tu, bo psy coś zwęszyły! — krzyknęłam za siebie, biegnąc w kierunku, z którego dochodziło ujadanie._

_Cokolwiek znalazły nie było to nic błahego. Psy aurorskie szkolone były, by na patrolu szczekać jedynie wtedy, gdy coś się wydarzy lub czyjeś życie będzie w niebezpieczeństwie. Jak dotąd nigdy nie zawiodły. Byłam pewna, że tym razem też tak nie będzie, a zarazem odczuwałam niepohamowaną ciekawość, czy w końcu będziemy mogli się sprawdzić. W końcu nie codziennie – na patrolowanym przez rekrutów terenie – działo się coś wartego uwagi. Pokręciłam głową, zwalniając. Wiedziałam, że reszta mojego oddziału jest tuż za mną. Wyczuwałam, że, tak samo, jak ja, są podekscytowani i zaniepokojeni. Spokojnym ruchem, odgarnęłam zasłaniające nasz cel, gałęzie. Psie ujadanie skończyło się zaledwie przed chwilą, a my dalej nie znaliśmy jego powodu. Powolnym krokiem wyszłam na otwarty teren i skamieniałam. _

_Pod drzewem siedziało skulone dziecko! Ruszyłam w jego kierunku, myśląc skąd wzięło się pięćdziesiąt mil od najbliższych ludzkich siedlisk? W mej głowie kołatało się wiele pytań. Kim jest ten maluch? Co on tu robi? Gdzie są jego rodzice? Jak się tu znalazł? Jest czarodzieje, czy mugolem? Czy jest ranny? Potrząsnęłam głową, odpychając od siebie te myśli. Teraz najważniejsze było nawiązanie kontaktu z dzieckiem. Na dwa metry przed nim przykucnęłam, by znaleźć się na poziomie oczu malucha. Mały, bo najprawdopodobniej był to chłopiec, uniósł głowę, a ja ujrzałam najbardziej zielone oczy jakie widziałam w całym moim życiu. Patrzył na mnie niepewnie, nieufnie, a kiedy otworzyłam usta skulił się. Bał się mnie. Zresztą nic dziwnego skoro mnie nie znał. Zamknęłam usta, przyglądając się mu współczującym spojrzeniem. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegłam, że wbił wzrok w coś poza mną. Odwróciłam głowę i dostrzegłam moich towarzyszy. Rzuciłam im spojrzenie mówiące „Zamknijcie usta i przestańcie się gapić na niego, bo się dzieciak boi!". Na swoje szczęście posłuchali. Ponownie spojrzałam na dzieciaka, a ten wyszeptał drżącym głosem:_

_— Proszę nie bij…_

_Poczułam się, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w twarz. Czemu ten dzieciak pomyślał, że mogłabym go zbić? Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Ubrany był w krótkie, choć zdecydowanie za szerokie na niego, spodenki i w bluzkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Krew się we mnie zagotowała. Jak można tak ubrać dziecko jesienią?! Jakby tego było mało, ciało dziecka pokrywały sińce, a z rozcięcia na policzku spływała krew. Dodatkowo maluch był zdecydowanie za chudy._

_— Nic ci nie zrobię maleńki. Obiecuję — powiedziałam ciepłym głosem._

_Czułam, jak się wacha spoglądając mi się uważnie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, próbując dodać mu otuchy. _

_— Obiecujesz? — wyszeptał._

_W tej samej chwili, w którym to zrobił pokochałam go. Zrozumiałam, że będę w stanie zrobić wszystko, by go chronić. Nie potrafiłam tego wyjaśnić, ale tak było. Skinęłam głową, po czym zapytałam:_

_— Jestem Rossen, a ty? Jak się nazywasz?_

_Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć przyjrzałam się uważnie jego twarzy i już znałam odpowiedź. Jego słowa tylko to potwierdziły._

_— Harry — szepnął. — Harry Potter._

* * *

_— Że co takiego?! — Mój głos rozniósł się po sali, sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli w moim kierunku._

_Ja zaś wpatrywałam się z furią w profesora Dumbledora, który zdawał się kulić ze strachu. I dobrze mu tak! Pomyślałam ze złością. Gdyby lepiej strzegł tego kamienia mój mały braciszek nie leżałby teraz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nieprzytomny. Jak ten staruch mógł do tego dopuścić?! Och! Jak ja bym chętnie go ukatrupiła! Zamiast tego mogła tylko mordować go wzrokiem._

_— Albusie Percivalu Wulfryku Braianie — zaczęłam tonem godnym samego Voldemorta. — Co ty sobie u diaska myślałeś, pozwalając na to, by wężogęby pojawił się w Hogwarcie! — Darłam się na niego tak głośno, że nie wątpiła, iż moje wrzaski słyszano w całym Ministerstwie Magi. — I żeby mi się to więcej nie powtórzyło! — ryknęłam, kończąc wywód. _

* * *

_— Zawiodłaś się na mnie Ros? — Jego cichutki głos poruszył moje serce,_

_Zamiast nadrzeć się na niego, jak to planowałam, przytuliłam go mocno, szepcząc cicho:_

_— Nigdy więcej tego nie rób Harry. Błagam cię, nigdy więcej._

_Tak strasznie się o niego bałam! W chwili, w której dowiedziałam się, że mały stoczył walkę z bazyliszkiem umierałam ze strachu, co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy nie odpuszczę Radzie Nadzorczej, że wydalili Dumbledora wtedy, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebowano. Przez tych idiotów o mało co nie straciłam najważniejszej dla mnie osoby. Nawet nie potrafię ubrać w słowa ulgi, którą odczułam, gdy okazało się , że jest cały._

* * *

_Zrozpaczonym wzrokiem wpatrywałam się w wyjście z labiryntu. Przeklinałam w duchu Dumbledora za to, że pozwolił Harry'emu brać udział w tym przeklętym turnieju. Jak on mógł być taki lekkomyślny?! Przecież w tym widowisku ginęli ludzie, którzy mieli ponad siedemnaście lat, a on ma zaledwie czternaście. Byłam równocześnie przerażona, jak i zrozpaczona. Czułam, że wydarzyło się coś złego. Nie pomyliłam się. Nie wiedziałam tylko, że to dopiero początek._

* * *

_— Nieee! — Z mojego gardła wydobył się przerażony krzyk._

_Wpatrywałam się w martwe, zmasakrowane ciało mojego braciszka. Mojego maleńkiego Harry'ego. To było niemożliwe. Przecież jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu siedzieliśmy na błoniach, śmiejąc się beztrosko. Teraz zdawało mi się, że minęła cała wieczność odkąd młody wstał i zniknął. Odchodziliśmy od zmysłów, a on… On odszedł. Zginął. Przegrał swoją walkę teraz, gdy najbardziej go potrzebowaliśmy. Gdy najbardziej go potrzebowałam. Nie Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera, Złotego Chłopca, Wybrańca. Potrzebowałam Harry'ego, zwykłego roześmianego chłopaka, mojego młodszego braciszka, ślizgona w lwiej skórze, psotnika jakich mało. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, patrząc na jego zwłoki. Nie, to niemożliwe. On musi żyć. Musi! Nie dla pokonania Voldemorta. Nie dla tych tłumów, którzy widzą w nim obrońcę. Nie dla tych, którzy nigdy go nie znali i nie poznają. Nie dla nich lecz dla mnie, dla drużyny, dla Nessy, dla Rocki'ego, Laury, Tima, Syriusza, Remusa, Menolly i tych, którzy go kochali za to jaki jest, a nie kim jest. Dla nas. Dla jego rodziny. _

_Patrzyłam pustym wzrokiem, jak Voldemort rzuca Avadę, by udowodnić nam, że to co mówi jest prawdą. Rozszerzyłam oczy, gdy zaklęcie się odbiło. On żyje – krzyczało serce, choć rozum mówił co innego. A jednak miałam nadzieje. Nadzieje, że mu się uda, że znów uniknie śmierci. W głębi serca wierzyłam, że żyje. _

_I żył. Przeżył, ale za jaką cenę?_

* * *

_— Kevin? — spytałam cichym głosem, patrząc na uzdrowiciela stojącego przede mną._

_Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i odpowiedział:_

_— Rossen, nie będę kłamał… To będzie cud jeśli on przeżyje. Ma co najmniej kilkanaście złamanych kości. Zmiażdżone kości w rękach i nogach, dwa żebra przebiły płuca, żeby wymieniać najlżejsze obrażenia. Do tego niezliczona ilość siniaków i ran. On… On nie ma prawa przeżyć. To niemożliwe. Pokonał Sama Wiesz Kogo, ale… _

_Opuściłam głowę, zakrywając twarz włosami. Po moich policzkach spływały strumienie łez. Nie, on musi żyć. Nie może umrzeć. Przecież to niemożliwe. Po tylu latach, w których się nim zajmowałam ma zostać mi odebrany? Po tych wszystkich przelanych łzach? Po śmiechu, bólu i cierpieniu, które razem przeszliśmy. On, ja i mój, a raczej nasz oddział. Pamiętałam, jak zajmowaliśmy się nim z drużyną. Jak uspokajaliśmy go, gdy śniły mu się tortury zadawane przez jego rodzinkę. To nam zaufał. Stał się członkiem rodziny. A teraz? Miał tak po prostu odejść? _

_— Nie — szepnęłam, kręcąc rozpaczliwie głową. — Nie! — powtórzyłam głośnie. — Nie! — Tym razem już krzyczałam. — Kevin powiedz mi, że to nie prawda! Powiedz, że ma szanse przeżyć! Błagam cię powiedz — Ostatnie słowa wymówiła, prawie że niesłyszalnie._

_Czułam na sobie wzrok przyjaciela. _

_— Nawet jeśli przeżyje, w co wątpię, to nie będzie już sobą. Tortury potrafią każdego zniszczyć. Rany można będzie wyleczyć, pozostaną blizny, ale jego psychika… To, co przeszedł… W pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczyłem, nie wiedziałem jakim cudem ten dzieciak jeszcze się trzyma. Nie jeden dorosły na jego miejscu już dawno by umarł. A on… Jakimś cudem wciąż walczy, ale ta walka jest z góry przegrana. Nie ma szans w tym pojedynku. _

_A jednak przetrwał. Walczył do końca, bo miał dla kogo. Miał nas. Mnie, drużynę, Nesse, która darła się na niego, by jej nie zostawiał, Syriusza, Remusa i swoich przyjaciół – młodych Huncwotów. A gdy udało mu się ocknąć nie traciliśmy nadziei, choć zdawał się być psychicznym wrakiem. Gdy unosił kąciki ust, uznawaliśmy to za sukces. Gdy zaczął się śmiać – świętowaliśmy. Byliśmy przy nim cały czas. I w szpitalu i wtedy, gdy wypuszczono go do domu. Powoli, krok po kroku, wracał nasz Harry, a ja patrzyłam na to z dumą. I wiedziałam, że go odzyskamy. Może nie całkiem takiego, jak kiedyś, ale jednak._

* * *

— O czym myślisz Ros? — zapytał, wpatrując się we mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi ślepiami.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się do niego smutno, przytulając go. Wiedziałam, że zrozumiał, co się stało, gdy pogłaskał mnie po włosach, odwzajemniając uścisk.

— Ej, siostra, nie pękaj. Jest dobrze — powiedział, żartobliwie mierzwiąc mi włosy.

Na mojej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Wiedziałam, że ma racje. Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie, czy żałuję momentu, w którym przygarnęłam zagubionego dzieciaka, wiedziałabym co mu odpowiedzieć. Może i umierałam ze strachu o niego. Może i cierpiałam, gdy spotykał się twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, ale to był mój maleńki braciszek. Od czasu, gdy zapytał mnie, czy obiecuję, że go nie skrzywdzę, pokochałam go jeszcze mocniej. Nie wiedziała, czy nie będę cierpieć jeszcze bardziej. Nie znałam odpowiedzi na to, czy skończyły się nasze kłopoty. Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co się stanie w przyszłości. Ale nie żałowałam, nie żałuję i nigdy nie będę żałować tej decyzji. To jedno wiedziałam na pewno.

* * *

Takie małe coś. Od dłuższego czasu zastanawiałam się jakby to było, gdyby Harry miał starszą siostrę. To jest moja wizja, przedstawiona oczami Rossen, aurorki, która na pierwszym roku szkolenia spotkała i zaadoptowała, jako brata, młodego Pottera.

Proszę o komentarze. Jeśli ktoś podrzuci jakiś pomysł na jaką miniaturkę to spróbuję coś wymyślić :)


End file.
